De malentendidos y manchas de chocolate
by Marianel02
Summary: -Jake me dijo que te besara-. Le soltó de golpe. -Jake es un tonto-. Respindió, por puro instinto. -Tal vez, yo sea el tonto-. Le dijo, mirándola con profundidad. -Tal vez, yo quiera besarte-. One-Shot.


**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contenido askfnagresh.

Osea, sexual.

Bueno, casi.

Bueno, intento de contenido sexual.

**oOo**

-Oye, Marcy... Si este fuera el último día que pasamos juntos, ¿Qué me dirías?-.

Estaban acostados en medio del césped de algún lugar lejano. No había nadie, simplemente ellos dos. Era una especie de Pincnic improvisado, al que, extrañamente, ningúno de sus demás amigos había podido ir.

La dulce princesa les dijo que estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy importante. Jake Y Arco Iris tenían una cita. Beemo se excusó diciendo que se estaba quedado sin baterías, que tenía que cargarse. La princesa Flama estaba descartada, después de que Finn hubiera roto con ella desde hace 3 años, no podía verlo ni en pintura. Y todos los demás tenían excusas, algunas más tontas que otras.

Era un poco tarde, así que habían decidio ir solos. Y después de unas cuántas horas, y una pelea de comida bastante divertida, se habían tirado en el césped, contemplándo la ahora oscura bóveda celeste.

Todo bien, hasta que Finn abrió la bocota.

-_Que te odio_-. Le contesto seria, evitando su mirada.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y a pesar de que Finn no contestaba, ella sabía que la estaba mirando.

-Bien, esta vez casi me la creo, vampira tonta-.

_-¿Quién dijo que era una broma? ¿Y cómo que tonta? Podría mata...-_

-Si, podrías matarme. Porque eres la reina de los vampiros, y eres tán poderosa y _bla bla bla_-. Interrumpió Finn, burlándose.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada, frunció el ceño y cuzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-_Debes de dejar de pasar tiempo conmigo. Eres tan... Arrogante_-. Le dijo-.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido-.

-_No lo era-._

Ambos se miraron. Y sonrieron.

-Si, me gusta más así-.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y la duda se dibujó en él. ¿A qué se refería?. Pero Finn interpretó perfectamente su expreción.

-Cuándo te enojas, haces una cosa adorable con la nariz. Pero he decidido que me gusta más cuándo sonríes-. Le dijo Finn, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

El rubor no tardo en adornar sus mejillas. Apartó la vista de los ojos cielo de Finn y rogó a Drácula que la oscuridad hubiera ocultado su rubor.

-No me digas que ahora te sonrojas por todo. ¿Sabes? Puedo decirte cosas más lindas-.

Maldito Finn. Maldita ella... Maldito Drácula.

Se incorporó de la cintura para arriba, quedando sentada en el césped, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Pues claro que podía decirle cosas más lindas, lo sabía. Cuándo se lo proponía, era el chico más empalagosamente cursi del planeta. Ella había sido la chica de práctica para cuándo Finn quería decirle cosas a la Dulce Princesa, o, tiempo después, a la Princesa Flama. Ella había presenciado cada palabra de amor, y de desamor. E incluso le decía cosas a ella, cosas que nadie nunca se atrevería a decirle jamás.

Apretó la tierra que reposaba bajo ambas manos que tenía a los costados. Y la sintió fría y húmeda, como su corazón. Era obvio, nadie tendría nunca el valor de decirle cosas como Finn lo hacía. Era la reina de los vampiros, a la que le temblaban las piernas cuándo él notaba cosas que nadie más. A su lado, se sentía importante, amada, deseada.

Notó como Finn se acercó y se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella. Lo miró.

Él ya tená la vista puesta en ella, y se disculpaba con los ojos. Así era él, siempre sabía que cara poner para obtener su inmediato perdón. Soltó la tierra que tenía en la mano izquierda, la de la derecha no. Y se abalanzó sobre él.

Al principio Finn estaba sorprendido, pero luego reaccionó. De tal forma que ambos dieron varias vueltas, uno sobre el otro, luchando por quedar arriba, por dominar. Estaba claro para ambos que la cosa acabaría cuándo Finn lo quisiera, pues con sus 19 años y su fuerza de aventurero, ella la tenía bastante difícil. Así que decidió usar su nobleza contra él.

-_Auch-._ Exclamó, en una de las vueltas en las que ella quedaba abajo. La reacción de Finn no se hizo esperar. Abrió los ojos y miró los brazos, dónde la sujetaba y dejó la lucha en segundo plano. El movimiento fue rápido y preciso, un impulso a la izquierda y ella ya estaba encima de él.

Finn la miró. Y solo bastaron 5 segundos para que entendiera.

-Eres una vampira tramposa-. Le dijo. Y a pesar del tono serio, una sonrisa sincera adornaba su cara.

-_Y tú eres un humano tonto_-. Le dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la mejilla de Finn. Untó la tierra que parecía lodo descuidadamente por su cara, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se le escapaba.

Para su sorpresa, Finn no hizo nada. Simplemente la miraba. Eso la puso nerviosa, así que se concentró en untar la tierra.

Comenzó por la barbilla y fue subiendo hasta la boca. Con un dedo dibujó el contorno de sus labios, cuidando no mancharlos. Rellenó las mejillas con movimientos circulares y luego la nariz. Debajo de los ojos, y la frente, con cuidado, suave. Se estaba quedando sin espacio, así que hizo sus caricias más lentas, delicadas. Y se permitió darse cuenta de cada detalle en su rostro, de disfruar las caricias que le daba. Se permitió darse cuenta de todo.

Y notó que Finn ya no la miraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía calmado. Se preguntó si no estaría mal si se sentaba en él.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas, cada una a un costado de Finn, y desde que empezó a untarle la tierra estaba apollada en sus rodillas, pero ya se estaba cansando. No quería despertarlo, pero tampoco quería parar, desde hacía mucho tiempo no notaba a Finn tan relajado.

Así que se sentó.

Y notó que Finn dejó de respirar. Esperó a que abriera los ojos, o que le dijera algo, pero nada pasó. Después de un momento, volvió a respirar, pero ya no tan calmado como antes. Ella retomó las caricias. Volvió a empezar, desde la barbilla hasta la frente. Y solo cuándo hubo guardado cada detalle, cambió de rumbo.

Sus manos se fueron deslizando suavente hasta sus orejas. Coloreó el lugar donde iban las patillas, encontrándose con algúnos mechones de pelo rubio. La respiración de Finn se hizo más pesada. Con ambas manos le quitó el gorro, ya lo lavaría después. Eso hizo que se tuviera que inclinar más, provocando que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el pecho de Finn. Notó como él apretó los labios y cómo su respiración empezó a ser más rápida. Ahí en donde ella estaba sentada, subía y bajaba, y subía, provocándole sensaciones nuevas.

Pero Finn no le decía que parara, no abría los ojos. Entonces ella no iba a parar. Volvió a las orejas. Dibujó una vez más las patillas y luego, lentamente, bajó y deslizó sus dedos detrás de la oreja de Finn.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Lo miró, y cómo si él lo hubiera sentido, abrió los ojos.

Y se miraron. Ella, roja como nunca antes. Él, con la cara llena de lodo y sus ojos, usualmente azules, ahora oscuros.

-_Lo siento_-. Dijo ella, sin saber que decir. ¿En verdad lo sentía?

-Jake...-. Finn hizo una pausa. Ambos se sorprendieron, su voz estaba mucho más grave de lo normal. Marceline creyó saber la razón, y sintió haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel de rubor, nunca antes visto.

Se veía también la pena en los ojos de Finn. Pero tan pronto cómo apareció, se fue. Y la mió, cómo no recordaba que la hubiera visto nunca antes. Ella desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que ahora descanzaban en el pecho de Finn. Él pareció recuperar su confianza.

-Jake me dijo que te besara-. Le soltó de golpe.

-_Jake es un tonto-._ Respindió, por puro instinto.

En un parpadeo, las posiciones cambiaron. Finn estaba ahora encima de ella, y ella sometida a él.

-Tal vez, yo sea el tonto-. Le dijo, mirándola con profundidad.

-_¿Porqué?-._ Se rindió al fin a aquellos ojos cielo. Probablemente todo fuera un sueño, probablemente despertaría y tenría una pelea interna. Probablemente se prometería no volver a pensar de esa forma en Finn, como ya se había prometido tantas veces antes. Se diría una y otra vez que lo que sentía era una ilusión. _El sol, de vez en cuándo, no hace daño_. Se dijo, metafóricamente,claro. Podría jugar a ser feliz por un rato. Podría jugar a que él sentía lo mismo.

-Tal vez, yo quiera besarte-. Le dijo, mientras miraba sus labios y acercaba su cara. Y ella se quedó quieta, esperando despertar en cualquier momento. Sintió los labios de Finn posarse en los suyos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Y la besó, suave pero firme, decidido. Y ella sentía la tierra manchando su nariz, sus mejillas, encima y abajo de sus labios. Sentía también, los mechones de cabello hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

Y elevó ambas manos hasta las mejillas de Finn. Y poco a poco subió hasta su cabello y lo acarició, tímida. Y Finn empezó a hacer el beso más pausado, más suave, empezó a robarle el aliento. Y ella hundió sus dedos en el cabello rubió de él y lo acarició. Él gimió dentro de su boca y ella tembló. Y la velocidad fue aumentando, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron.

-Marcy-. Suspiró él.

Aquel suspiro le hizo arder la sangre. Su nombre, saliendo de aquellos labios. Ya no dicho simplemente con cariño, había algo más... Era un secreto. Un secreto de el que no estaba segura, pero prefería creer que era verdad.

Finn se sentó en su abdomen, y ella pudo sentirlo, algo duro y caliente presionando contra la tela del pantalón. Gimió y Finn lanzó una maldición susurrada en un gruñido. Y ella volvió a gemir mientras notaba como la situación se le iba de las manos. Él sonrió mientras la besaba y poco a poco fue abandonando sus labios... La boca de Finn bajó hasta su barbilla, luego besó su mejilla y luego se abrió paso hasta llegar a la oreja. Lamió el lóbulo, enviándole oleadas de placer mientras trataba de sofocar los gemidos.

Sintió las grandes manos de él posarse a ambos lados de su cintura, mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

No pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar un gemido con su nombre.

_-Finn-._

Él se incorporó, sin levantarse de ella. La miró con sus ojos siempre alegres, llenos de dudas.

-Lo lamento-. Le dijo después de unos segundos.

Lo imaginaba. Lo bueno no duraba mucho,pero hasta ella, Marceline Abadeer, tenía un límite. Años de amistad, años de amor oculto tras la jodida amistad... Para que cuándo fuera más ayá, él decidiera lamentarlo. Pues no. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a callar.

-_Yo no-._ Le dijo. Con la cara sonrojada pero la barbilla en alto.

Él la contempló por unos segundos. Al final suspiró.

-No me hagas esto Marcy-.

-_¿Que no te haga qué?-_.

-Ésto. Tu estas... Yo siento... Eres como una hermana para mi-.

Éso había sido un golpe bajo. Le dolió, si, pero no lo demostró.

-_Ah. Es que no sabía que besabas así a tus hermanas-._

Él se sonrojó pero le sostuvo la mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo. No se iba a retractar, Finn se lo merecía.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu eres la reina de los vampiros...-.

-_¿Es eso? ¿No quieres estar conmigo porque soy la reina de los vampiros?-._

Le casi-gritó en la cara. Y es que, él se enfrentaa a todo tipo de criaturas y males todos los días. Y no podía salir con ella porque era la reina de los vampiros... Le sonaba a excusa barata.

-No es eso Marceline-.

Y la cosa se había puesto bastante seria si le decía Marceline. Pero no se iba a echar para atrás. Esperó la continuación de la respuesta.

-Es que tu eres tan... Eres jodidamente hermosa. Eres una reina, una vampiro y yo solo soy un humano. Eres increíble en todo, casi perfecta y yo... Yo soy Finn-. Terminó.

Se acercó a él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Alzó la cara, ya que Finn era bastante alto. Cerró el puño de la mano derecha, y le dió un golpe en el hombro.

-_Eres un idiota-. _Murmuró antes de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión. Ambos calleron al suelo, ella encima de él, pero no pararon de besarse.

Él tomó su cintura con ambas manos y acariciaba sus curvas y su espalda. Ella enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio y lo besaba con ternura.

-_Eres el humano más lindo que ha existido nunca-._ Le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ha habido otros lindos?-. Dijo con tono serio, pero la seguía besando.

Se hizo la que lo pensaba un poco.

-_Unos cuántos..._-. Sonrió.

Finn dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos, preocupado. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-_No te preocupes, también eres el que mejor besa-._ Le dijo mientras posaba sus labios sobre la mejilla izquierda de Finn.

Él se sentó, y ella quedó sentada en sus piernas. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Ella, divertida. Finn, algo nervioso.

-Bueno, si es hora de confesar amoríos... Digamos que, dejando de lado a la Dulce Princesa y a la Pincesa Flama, hubo algunas princesas más-.

Ella borró su sonrisa mientras veía cómo Finn se sonrojaba. Le entraron una ganas increíbles de asesinarlo. Frunció en ceño y se levantó. Estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa y no volver a dirigirle la palabra a aquel idiota nunca más. Pero solo bastaron unos pasos para que unas sonoras risas comenzaran a escucharse detrás de ella. Unos segundos y su cerebro sumó 2 y 2.

-_¿Te digo algo más? Tus besos saben a lodo-._ Le gritó mientras el rojo de su cara parecía querer hacerle competencia al de sus ojos. Finn se estaba riéndo tanto que se tuvo que volver a tender en el suelo.

-Eso es porque tu no sabes colorear-. Le dijo. Mientras su risa iba disminuyendo.

Ella dio media vuelta y retomó el camino hacia su casa. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, susurrando _maldito idiota_, esperando que el viendo llevara su voz hasta Finn.

No pasó mucho para que sintiera unos brazos rodearla y levantarla. Gritó, por puro instinto.

-_Bájame-._ Le dijo a Finn, cuándo se dio cuenta de que era él.

-Discúlpate-. Fue la respuesta que recibió.

-_¿Disculparme? ¿DISCULPARME?-._

_-_Si. Las señoritas no dicen mentiras. Tampoco huyen de una cita-. Le dijo, cómo si fuera algo obvio.

-_Disculpa si no te lo he dejado claro, pero no soy una señorita. Además, eso no fue una... Un momento-._ Claro. Eso expicaba todo.

Con un ágil movimiento de libero de su agarre. Se pudo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. Finn estaba sonrojado y le evitaba la mirada.

-_Eres un... No lo puedo creer-._ Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-_Lo tenías todo jodidamente planeado ¿No es así?-._

Le lanzó la pregunta directamente. Finn seguía sin mirarla, haciendose el ocupado quitandose la tierra de la cara.

-_Discúlpate-. _Le dijo al fin. Él levantó la vista, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Ella rodó los ojos.

-_Los señoritos buenos no dicen mentiras. Tampoco llevan a chicas a citas secretas, ya sabes, sin su permiso-_.

Y como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco, Finn sonrió. Y ella temió. ¿Qué se le había escapado?

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la dejó en el aire, cómo si le fuera a pedir matrimonio. Con la mano izquierda tomó su mano derecha y la besó suavemente. Los colores se le subieron, al igual que a él.

-My lady. Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas-. Le pidió, con sus ojos cielo brillando, en busca de perdón. A ella se le hizo pequeño el corazón. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa los hizo voltear.

Y no les gustó lo que vieron.

**oOo**

Dos horas.

Les tomó dos horas.

Resulta que era muy tarde y ni Finn ni ella llegaban a casa, así que Jake los fue a buscar. Al encontrar la comida tirada y algunas partes de la tierra arrancadas por lo que se notaba, manos, pensó que se tratada de un secuestro. Así que fue a decirle a la Dulce Princesa, y a su vez, la Dulce Princesa le comunicó al reino que ayudaran a buscar a su héroe y a la reina vampiro. Era de noche y casi no se veía nada, pero al escuchar los ruidos de su pequeña pelea, todos fueron ahí.

Y así los encontraron, con las ropas revueltas y llenos de tierra, en algo que parecía la mitad de una pedida de matrimonio.

Y sí, dos horas para calmar a todo un reino y explicarles la situación. Dos horas para que Jake parara de hiperventilar.

Al final todos fueron a sus casas, y ella tuvo que acompañar a Finn a la suya, porque no podía solo con Jake. Hacía muchas preguntas, y ambos tenían que tener la misma versión de la historia.

-Entonces, no se van a casar-. Dijo Jake, por milésima vez.

-No-. Respondieron ambos, al unísono.

-Y ¿Por qué peleaban?-. Preguntó mientras entraban a la sala de la casa del árbol. Finn y ella se miraron, ella apató la vista y cruzó lus brazos sobre su pecho. Finn suspiró.

-Digamos que... Cuándo me dijiste que ella jamás lo descubriría, estabas equivocado-.

-Ups-. Dijo Jake mientras miraba a Marceline. A veces la subestimaba.

-¿Y la tierra? No me digas que Marceline se enojó tanto-. Dijo algo preocupado. ¿Que clase de chica se enojaba de esa forma?. Jake notó como no se miraron, pero ambos se pusieron rojos. Y sonrió.

-Ooooh, ya entendí. Jeje, picarón-. Le dijo Jake a Finn, mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el codo.

-Mientras no hayan llegado al nivel quince, todo bien-. Dijo Jake, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lo único que consiguió, fue que Finn y ella se miraran, para luego apartar la vista y ruborizarse a más no poder.

Después de eso, Jake se había desmayado.

**oOo**

-_No puedo creerlo, se desmayó y ni siquiera llegamos al nivel quince-._ Dijo ella, algo apenada, después de haber llevado a Jake a la habitación en donde dormía.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, con una tazas de chocolate caliente. Finn la miraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Finn apoyó su taza de chocolate en sus piernas y la miro. Se acercó un poco, como si hubiera demaciado espacio entre ellos.

-Bueno, no queremos que su desmayo haya sido en vano, ¿No?-. Le dijo casi en un susurro, pero ella lo escuchó claramente.

Ya habían explicado un secuestro falso y una pedida de matrimonio falsa...

Podían explicar algunas cuántas manchas de chocolate en el sofá.

**oOo**

_No sé. Son las 9 de la mañana y no he dormido nada._

_Hoy es lunes y no tenía clases. Me dije que tenía que subir algo. Intenté hacer la contunuación de El Sol y La Luna, pero no me salió nada. Intenté hacer un Fiolee, y bueh, tengo 2 bocetos de historias estructuradas que jamás verán la luz. _

_Iba a hacer esto algo que los hiciera quedar diabéticos de tanta cursilería y romanticismo... Pero salió eso. Lo siento. No lo revisaré, porque me estoy muriendo. Y si no lo subo ahora, no podre hacerlo nunca._

_Debería ser pecado tener 3 examenes en un día. Debería estar prohibido. No sé que más decirles, en verdad. Es que no importa si me tardo, ustedes siempre estan ahí, y eso se siente bonito. Esperemos que esta semana pueda escribir algo de El Sol y La Luna. _

_Los amo, bestias. _


End file.
